In some applications, certain process conditions must be verified during system operation. These process conditions typically relate to critical system operating parameters that must meet or exceed a specified standard. In some cases, the verification of process conditions is mandated by regulation.
Fluid microbial decontamination systems (e.g., a washer disinfector) are typically designed to cause microbes on an article to be removed or killed by a fluid anti-microbial agent. This is achieved in a variety of ways, including, but not limited to, bathing the article in an anti-microbial liquid, spraying the article with an anti-microbial liquid, surrounding the article with an anti-microbial vapor, and the like. The articles subject to treatment are typically re-usable devices used in connection with medical, dental, pharmaceutical and veterinary practices.
One type of fluid microbial decontamination system is an automated endoscope processor used for cleaning and disinfection or sterilization of lumened devices, such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/115,847 filed Apr. 4, 2002, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/116,393 filed Apr. 4, 2002, both fully incorporated herein by reference.
In a fluid microbial decontamination system it may be necessary to verify process conditions relating to such items including, but not limited to, fluid pressure, fluid temperature, and fluid volume. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a microbial decontamination system with a data acquisition system for verifying critical process conditions.
The present invention provides a system for data acquisition that includes dual monitoring of sensor data for process verification.